The proposed project seeks Phase 1 SBIR funding for the development and initial testing/refinement of a state-of-the-art computerized performance monitoring, evaluation, and improvement system that is scalable, relatively low-cost, and a good fit for small resource-constrained community-based clinics. In this Phase 1 project, we will focus on the following performance metrics: patient satisfaction, waiting time, no-show rate, referral follow-up, and data completeness. Novel aspects of the system include graphical and textual reports for clinic management, and the use of predictive analytics to identify emerging trends in service delivery processes. The proposed project has two Specific Aims as part of the Phase 1 SBIR: AIM 1: Feasibility of Designing Core Components. Determine the feasibility of developing a computer-based organizational performance monitoring and improvement system with managerial feedback and predictive analytics for community-based programs providing health services to minority populations. AIM 2: Initial Testing & Refinement. Conduct a comprehensive simulated field test of the proposed performance monitoring and improvement system.